Wish You Were Here
by anon-onthewall
Summary: Slariel Justin Gabriel/Heath Slater from prompt. Justin gets time off to go home and visit his mother.


**Title: Wish you Were Here**

**Pairing: Slariel (Heath SlaterxJustin Gabriel)**

**Warnings: Sex**

**Author's Note: Another prompt from this awesome girl I know.**

**Prompt: "Wish you were here."**

* * *

_Miss you. Wish you were here._

Justin closes his phone as it confirms that the text was sent. He'd rather call Heath but he knows the time difference and right now Heath is probably snoring softly in bed. It's not the same at night when he tries to sleep alone. If he's being honest, it's nearly physically painful. He's never felt so cold or so alone in the seeming endless expansive of empty bed in his old bedroom in his mother's house. He'd never admit it but some nights it gets so bad that when he breathes, he takes another quick breath after so he can pretend that Heath is laying with him, breathing with him.

He slumps over at the kitchen table, exhausted after another restless night. He never realized how stuck he was on the red-head until they had to spend time apart. Justin had gotten some time off to visit his mother and his family back home. He was thankful for the time and knew that things like this wouldn't happen often so he jumped at the opportunity. He'd wanted to bring Heath with him but it just wasn't in the cards.

Justin picks his head up from the table as his mother slides a cup coffee to him and takes a seat across from him. She smiles softly at him and he offers a weak one in return.

"You haven't been sleeping," she notes and he just shrugs, "Tell me, what has gotten you so down little one?" Despite the fact that he towered over her his mother never stopped calling him little one. It made him smile fondly at a few fleeting childhood memories that worked their way into his thoughts.

"I'm alright. It's nothing," he says and sips at the coffee. The summer is fluttering in through the curtains as it peaks over the houses and trees.

"Oh little one, don't take me for a fool. I know you, you normally take time off to catch up on sleep. You should still be in bed but instead you've been sitting at the table for close to an hour waiting around for the sun to come up." He knew it was stupid to try and lie to her so he's not sure why he tried. "It's that boy, isn't it? You miss him?"

Justin just shrugs in response and stares at the liquid in his cup, "I didn't think I'd miss him ithis/i much," he says, "I am happy to be home though, and see everyone. I just-I can't stop thinking about him..." Justin trails off and pushes the cup of coffee away. Sometimes there's a little part of him that fights the feelings he has for Heath; tries to convince him that it's wrong and that he shouldn't want Heath the way he does. He tries his best to ignore it but every night he just feels so alone with his thoughts and it's all he can focus on.

"You love him then?" his mother asks and he really wishes she hadn't because the one time he let that slip out during sex Heath sort of ignored it. He'd watched the red-head stumble over his words and not be able to meet Justin's eyes.

"I...yeah," Justin doesn't even bother lying about this one and it fucking hurts how much his heart almost breaks, "Yeah ma...I love him."

"And he loves you too?"

"I don't-I don't know..." he sighs and sort of chokes on the words but pulls himself together, "Maybe?"

"Oh nonsense. Who wouldn't love you?" she says and she has this kind of knowing smile but he thinks he may just be imagining it.

He tries to protest but the ringing of the doorbell interrupts them, "Are you expecting someone this early?" he asks as he pushes himself away from the table and gets up.

"No, but you are!" she tosses at him as he opens the door.

When his eyes finally register what is actually in front of him his jaw drops open and he honestly can't actually believe it.

"Surpise?" Heath offers with a nervous smile and Justin nearly tackles him as he jumps him. Heath catches the high flyer as Justin jumps up and wraps his legs around Heath's waist and his arms around Heath's neck. Justin's lips are attacking Heath's and he can hardly keep it PG he's missed the other so much.

When Justin is finally back on his own two feet neither can stop smiling and Justin pulls Heath into his home. "You knew about this?" he asks his mother who is smiling at them behind her coffee.

"She helped me plan it," Heath says and squeezes Justin hand, "I couldn't...I just, I missed you so much so I called your mom one night and we set it up-" Heath pauses to yawn making Justin yawn as well; it had been a long flight and he really hadn't slept well since Justin had been gone, "And now I'm here, in fuck-oh, sorry!" Heath turns a deep red, flustered, he really wants to impress Justin's mother, "In South Africa," he corrects himself without swearing, "With you."

"I still can't believe it. I feel like I'm gonna wake up and you're gonna be gone," Justin murmurs lowly so that only Heath can hear. Heath pinches Justin's side and makes the other jump and yelp. "You jerk!" Justin smacks Heath' shoulder and rubs his side, "that hurt," he pouts and Heath can't stop himself from leaning down to kiss the pout away. Justin blushes when Heath pulls back his eyes fall to his mother.

"Don't mind me!" she says, "You both must be exhausted! Go get some sleep!" she waves them off and Justin leads Heath to his room.

They both collapse on the bed and suddenly they both feel so tired.

"I can't believe you came here," Justin sighs out contently, "I mean, how did you get the time off?"

"Pulled some strings," Heath shrugs, "Wasn't easy but...it was totally worth it. I mean, to be here with you, nah mean?"

Justin just rolls his eyes but smiles when Heath uses that stupid phrase he seems to be obsessed with lately. "Yeah...I uh, I missed you a lot."

Heath laces their fingers together and they both just stare at each other for a while. Justin lets his eyes slip shut and he's ready to welcome the much needed sleep he can get now that Heath is here.

"Angel?" Heath whispers and Justin almost doesn't hear it.

"Hmm?" he mumbles but doesn't open his eyes.

"I love you..."

That makes his eyes pop open though and he props himself up in his elbow so he can look properly at Heath. "Really? You mean that?"

"Yeah..." Heath sort of blushes and he looks so flustered. He's not used to being so...emotional. "Yeah, I really mean it. I realized when you left...and I just missed you so fucking much. I realized that I-that I need you and I love you. I couldn't sleep and I-I had no appetite and I was just miserable. I knew I needed to see you and well, here I am-"

Justin cuts off Heath's babbling with a kiss; it's all teeth and tongue and pent up passion. His fingers are already working at the buttons on Heath's shirt. The other had dressed so nicely to impress his mother and the clothes, they looked great on him but right now Justin thinks they'd look even better on his floor.

"Say it again," he breaths before moving his mouth to Heath's neck.

"I love you," Heath offers before flipping them over so he's on top. It makes Justin grin; he knows Heath can't go long without being in control. "I love you so fucking much Angel. So much. Fuck-I missed this-missed you."

Justin's breathing picks up as Heath pushes his shirt up, kissing Justin's navel. The high flyer tugs his own shirt over as Heath covers him in kisses. He runs his fingers through Heath's hair ; neither of them can stop touching each other. Justin pulls Heath back up to his lips and they shed the rest of their clothes.

"My mom is home," the realization suddenly dawns on Justin and he's never resented being home more than he does right now.

"Fuck," Heath mutters and drops his head, hair falling in his face, "Should we...not?" He brushes his hair back with his fingers and looks at Justin, his eyes brimming over with love and lust for the high flyer.

Really, Justin doesn't think it can wait. He's wanted to hear those three words from Heath for so long. "If you can keep your loud mouth down," he grins before wrapping a hand around he back of Heath's neck and tugging him into another kiss.

"Me?" Heath pants when he pulls back and sits up, fumbling with his belt and slacks, "What about you? Last time I checked you were the reason we got a noise complaint at that hotel in Memphis."

"Oh shut up," Justin mutters and knocks Heath's hands away so they can hurry up this process because the red head obviously can't handle getting undressed on his own.

Heath doesn't waste any time in tugging Justin's sweats off, "No underwear? God Angel, were you expecting me or something?"

Justin smacks Heath on the shoulder and just tells him to get on with it. Heath pulls the covers up from the end of the bed and over them, "Just in case your momma walks in," he teases before his eyes go soft and he stops to just stare at Justin for a second. Even in the dim light under the blankets he still looks perfect. "You're so beautiful," Heath leans down and ghosts the words against Justin's ear.

" 'm not," Justin mumbles to which Heath just shakes his head.

"Yes you are. You're perfect Angel. I love you," he whispers the last part and Justin's cheeks color; he'll never tire of hearing those words fall from the other's lips.

"Love you too," he breathes out as Heath pushes into him with no preparation; just his own spit for lubrication, "F-fuck!" he sinks his teeth into his lower lip to muffle any noises but Heath is tugging it between his own, rolling his lover's abused lip softly between his teeth. They're still save for the movement of their mouths together until Justin pulls back and his eyes tell Heath to go on.

It's never been like this; soft, slow and just...perfect. If there' anything in the world better than this moment Justin's not sure what it could possibly be. And when they're both coming undone just hearing those three words spill from Heath's lips right against his ear, Justin's positive that this, this is heaven.


End file.
